Lilith
by 10868letsgo
Summary: After the death of fallen magi Nightingale, another new powerful Magi is born. She secretly names herself Melanie and to other Faeries she is Beatrice "Bibi" was made a weapon and is forced to follow her masters orders. But she disobey his orders and Batman had rescue her. Now she is free out of her cage and will be welcome a new family. Before Season 2 than full on later on soon.
1. Chapter 1: An Unforgettable Promise

**Hi Everybody! Just let you know that I am writing a new story; that I am continuing my other stories and will not abandon my babies, so don't worry. So, here goes nothing, a new story that is a crossover as well, but with "The Ancient Magus Bride" and "Young Justice". I don't own any characters of both of them, so only OC's. Though I wish I did, but what are you going to do about it.**

 **So ONWARD TO VICTORY!**

Chapter 1: An unforgettable promise

"Talk"

'Mind'

 **Flashbacks**

 _: Phone/text:_

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

'Ow. It hurts. Make it stop. Ugh…the pain from my neck hurts. All I can do is endured and if I could take than I could make it.'

"Now if you behave yourself than I promise you that no more shocking pain in your body and perhaps a gift to cheer up…your bitterness towards me." Oh yeah right. I want so badly curse him for my force existences. My master said so. The pain stop and I gotten up and face him in emotionless eyes. My master is a wealthy business man and has a personal grudge against Superman. "Lilith you must bring me Wayne Enterprise from Bruce Wayne." He smirks at me while use his right hand to lift up my chin and leans in a kiss on my lips which I have no intention of returning. "And don't forget to come back into…our room." I simply nodded and bow slightly before him then left.

I went through the halls in the Laboratory, as I continue to walk away as you can see through cages have are others like me and are made for my master's group. According to my Master, I am his favorite Weapon/Companion. I felt disgusted that I was created and they made me for **HIM!**

I was the best fighter and weapon, they had ever created. I know because the real reason why he created me was simple. He had a case of unrequited love from someone whom he can never have. I saw her photo and they required (Stolen) her DNA since her unexpected death. Her DNA is in me as well two other Leaguers to create me and two other criminals in me as well. Lilith is my name which ironically suites me since I refused to submit to anyone. According to midrashic literature, Adam's first wife was not Eve but a woman named Lilith, who was created in the first Genesis account. Only when Lilith rebelled and abandoned Adam did God create Eve, in the second account, as a replacement. Pretty messed up if you ask me.

Some of them are considers failures because they can't even survive the outside world without simply died on the spot. We, weapons are equips with a Bio filter masks: - Tri metal mask, they are specially made to keep us obedient, no sleeps, no meals, no water and no remorse. (Description: Allycat rubber bio masks with a metal Tri design and mesh air vents.)

I wore a black leather clothes which is made from stretchy black PVC fabric with a zip up the front and two straps around the neck with black plastic fasteners. It has two small slits on the sides at the waist and one on the back for the harness to be attached, a small hole in one leg and also a sticky label on the back which was used to attach a blood pack. There is also a black leather corset. (Underworld: Selene death dealers outfit) I also, have worn over them a long black tailed coat with boots. My face is half mask from nose to chin covers.

I have a collar around my neck that gives us an electric shock on our body if we ever disobey his orders.

'My plan will work and I will get away from him'

I can tell you that he doesn't know that I have been perfecting my other skills thanks to someone's teachings when he wasn't looking.

"Meow"

And there he is.

"Come on, let's go."

I went into the office of Bruce Wayne and went into salvage any papers he has. Man, this guy has a lot of charity work and he is good at this. I scanned at the papers that have what I needed for the plan. I let my err…friend be my look out for me. Ha-ha! Found it.

PROJECT Cadmus

Subject: LILITH

The name has a photo of me in my sleep mode inside the water pod instead the one they put Kr in and list of test they had given me since I was awaken early before 'Superboy' and I am ten years old (That's right **TEN** years old) with a physically body of a 17 or 18 years old. I folded up the document and continue my search, but my teacher kept meowing and clawing my coat as he pestering me to hurry up and leave. I groan a little, but he is never wrong on occasions like this.

So, I got up and open the window to make sure that the alarm is triggered. I looked back to make sure that the file cabin open and the file of project Cadmus is gone…I scan around to make sure everything's' in place and jump out of the window. He meowed again and I nodded at him. So we let as quickly as we can.

We ran as fast as we can without looking back…

Please let my plan work.

Richard "Dick" Grayson Pov

I came to check at Bruce's office; of course since him juuust had to call me to go check on something. Well, I can't exactly blame him after all. Since he wants to make sure nothing is missing both private and publicly. I looked over and the file cabins. I notice something… My eyes widened and rummage through files in search of it. Oh no no no no no. This can't be. I gotta call the big guy on this. I reach for my cell phone and call Bruce on this.

Come on Bruce pick up.

 _: Click Hello:_ Oh thank God.

 _: Bruce We have problem:_

 _: What is it Dick:_

 _: It's gone:_

 _: What:_

 _: The file for Project Cadmus of Lilith is gone:_

 _: Silent:_

Oh No! He is silent. That can't be a good sign.

 _: Wait a moment. Bruce I am sure there is a good ex… (Cut) Beep Beep:_

Oh Yeah. He's pissed.

"Oh man. I hope this won't affect this bitterly."

I signed and simply decided to go back home for now.

Bruce Pov

I am mad. No, I am beyond that. I AM FURIOUS!

I went back to my office and looked through them, but something caught my eye. I saw a photo of the woman I have loved. I pick up the photo and look at how happy I was with her.

"My sweet Nightingale"

 **Flashback**

 **When I first met her, I thought she was someone I should suspect. She came to the justice League to warn us that her people's enemies are coming to our world. Her enemies will be here to seek control and making our world barren with no chance of survival. In Three months' time she stated. I step forward as I came towards her.**

" **Why should we trust you?" I narrowed my eyes at her, but she didn't even flinch at my gaze and surprises me next.**

" **That is simple. You are already a smart man since I have no doubt that will be unexpected enemies. Since I did earn my title known as Trickster, but even I don't go this far to save your people if my orders are from Odin himself." She gave me a Cheshire smile and I thought to myself. 'She must have hit her head pretty hard as a baby'**

 **She continues to help us and be preparing for their invasion. I couldn't help, but secretly admire her and I wonder more question of her reasons. The Three months is closing in soon and I used my detective skills; but I regret of what I have discovered. These three visitors are the last of their kind and have no home left to survive. That is when herself, her master Elias Ainsworth, and Silver from the other dimeson was completely destroyed. She came to us without meaning to and simply wants to end her enemies. We succeed into stopping them and Superman offers them a place in the League. Which she only replies give me a week to think it over and I will contact you. We all agree and to be honest I want her to join the league as least for a while.**

 **I was beginning to grow impatient and pacing my feet at Wayne manor master bedroom.**

 **After a week as past, we were at the meeting in the halls of justice. We heard a crow flew down to the table. I notice the Crow is wearing a nightingale's silver pendent around its neck. She sends us a bird, so I perch my arm and it flew on it.**

 **We went up to the watchtower and Superman had that look in his expression 'Are you kidding me' look.**

" **Soooo…I take it. This is her message to us." Green Arrow puzzled at the crow which result it the bird attacking him.**

 **I'm starting to like this bird.**

" **Now what is it little…messenger?" Superman had asked and lean into eye level with the Crow.**

Riiiiing! Riiiiiing!

I snapped out of my memories and received a call from Alfred.

 _: Alfred:_

 _:_ _Sir. It's urgent:_

 _: That a thief came in and went to the direction of Lexcorp:_

 _: Yes sir:_

 _: Alright I'm coming:_

I hang up the phone and I looked at the photo one last time.

"I will keep my promise for you….Asta."

" **I have received an oracle from an old friend Bruce, a girl that carries my DNA, yet I will not bear her, but she will be form in a different way. She will face many great fears and obstacles; however you will guide her and protect her in many ways she can learn. She will make friendships and meet enemies, but you will have to remind her that she isn't alone." Asta/Nightingale said and I looked at her midnight eyes.**

" **Promise me Bruce. That you take care of her and protect her." She said as we both were together in my bed under the covers.**

" **I promise." I spoke softly and close my eyes.**

I came out as Batman and reach my destination to Lexcorp. Hold on Lilith, I'm coming for you.

"I made a promise."

 **From: The 10868letsgo Author to give a quote for you special readers.**

" **No one saves us but ourselves. No one can and no one may. We ourselves must walk the path." Buddha**

 **I hope you enjoy this. See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Flower language VIOLET White

Chapter 2: Flower language; VIOLET White - Let's Take a Chance on Happiness

"Talk"

'Mind'

 **Flashbacks**

 _: Phone/text:_

Lilith POV

I re-open my Purple-Blue Green Eyes slowly since I must stay awake and need to make sure my plan is motion. I heard my two close companions are in position. Now it is time to set up my final days as Lilith.

'Goodbye, Lilith. As she is forever gone and never returns as a prisoner to the Garden of Eden.'

Clark/Superman POV

I receive an alert from Lex Luthor. I flew down to Lexcorp and saw him with a young woman next to him. She looks familiar like I met her before. I pause for a second and shook my head for a moment. She is wearing some type of cover black leather clothes and her eyes have some mutation in them. I notice that she has aura of sadness and lack of freedom.

"Lilith, take care of him." Luthor told her. As she drew her Katana's in both hands and charges towards me. As she came and I was about to defend myself, but Luthor press the button and reveals that there is Kryptonite are on the walls. I felt weaken by them, but that didn't stop her from giving me a high-kick to my face. I tried to get up and barely managed to dodge her Katana's blades to results a few slicing to my skin that drew blood. As I grunted a bit, she gave me a final strong kick to my chest which slams my back towards the wall.

"Uhnnn… (Pant, pant) you won't…get away for this." I said my voice loud enough for Luthor to hear. He still has a smile on his face that says it all. He had just 'won' expression.

"Actually, Superman…I believe I just did." He said as he reach a blade that is made of Kryptonite and gave it to that 'Lilith' girl.

"Finish him, my dear." She walks away from Luthor and comes walking at me. I look up at her and she just stares at me.

Bruce/Batman POV

I'm here at Lexcorp and sneak into his building easily. Quickly, I ran through the rooms and I stopped for a moment. I saw her. Lilith. Her long black hair down pass to her waist, her height is ''5'4, big round eyes that has a unique color of Purple-Blue Green Eyes. Her skin is smooth, creamy pale like a doll and perfect figure. She has a baby-face like that made her seems younger. I was about to swoop in to stop her, but she just stand there and looked at Clark. She lifted up the knife, but throws it at the machine as it started an explosion. Luthor looked at her furious and grab her by forearm.

"How could you do this to me?! Why? Why? WHY?!" He shouted at her and shook her upper body to get her focus. He continues on.

"You were create for me and now you dare to betray me!" he was about to raise his hand to slap, but he was trampled down by a Black & Tan German Shepherd dog that wears a brown leather dog collar with Name Plate for Identification that says Taboo. Wait a minute. I recognized that Dog. That dog is Asta/Nightingale, first familiar when she came to stay here as her new home. But he should've been dead at 13 years old. This dog looks like he is 3-4 years old still. I jump down from my hiding place and appear.

"TABOO!" I shouted at him and he responded his name then look at me. He happily wags his tail and I think he's happy to see me again. Luthor struggles to get off, but Taboo growled at him in warning when he turns himself as a big wolf to hold him down more. Yep, that's Taboo alright.

Lilith went to Luthor to take back the remote control and press the remote button to shut down the Kryptonite. I went to Clark to check on him.

"Are you all right?" I asked in Batman tone.

Superman didn't say anything and he recovered himself. His gaze went from me to Lilith as her step forward calmly with two Katana's on each hand and I saw something behind her was a Green-eyes, black Javanese cat at her heels that wears a dark green collar with a golden bell attached to it. Superman took a fighting stance as he believes she was going to fight us, but I know she won't. She stopped herself at 3 meters apart of us. She raises both swords, but she landed them gently on the floor as she position herself to surrender when put both hands behind her head.

The cat sat still next to her, but something about that cat felt familiar. I walked up to her and removed her shock collar out of her neck while Superman went to take Luthor police station. Her cat meowed at me and I saw he has a piece of paper at his paw foot. I took it out and saw the missing 'File of Cadmus Project Lilith'.

Now I understand she wanted me to come find her. She even went far to plan this because she know that this would tempt me to come to Lexcop. I looked at her. I was amazed that she outsmarts me as The Batman.

She gave me a tired smile at me and said.

"My plan worked."

She dozes off and I caught on time then held her body against mine as she sleeps in my arms. Taboo came to us and I looked at with a happy whimpers and wagging tail. I patted him and the black cat went on my shoulders while he purrs at my neck.

"Come on boy. Let's get her help."

The police and Ambulance came for few minutes later. All the experiments are taken as evidence and soldiers are being check by doctors. All soldiers, including Lilith are being check by doctors at the moment. Superman and I are arguing about what to do with Lilith for two hours now.

"She should be put in Belle Reve. She too, dangerous to be let go. There's a possibility that she has the same powers as Nightingale or worse more powerful than she was."

"No, she can't go in there. Listen to me, she has been force to do this job to kill you, but she didn't. Taboo already showed me his memories. He was hiding in secret as well, keeping watch and raised her; he was in there with her. Both he and Lokitty taught her to develop her own personality while she was lock in with Luthor. She is Nightingale's child and I will keep her with me." I walk away from him and went to check on her. I pause for a moment and said.

"The last thing, she needs right now. Is to go a prison and be treated as a criminal, but she deserves a same chance as Superboy did. When the Young Justice team first found him, he was just a clone of you, a weapon, but he proves his worth as one of us. Is another cage, which was built to keep her wings, clipped again?" I confirm this to Clark and hopefully, he kept my words into an advice. She was sitting on the medical table while she was scratching behind Taboo's ears as he was laying down on her lap and Lokitty on her shoulder purring. She stopped and saw me when I made eye contact with her.

"Is this where you've been?" Lilith looked at me and nodded. She begins to slowly cry and by the looks of it, she has been keeping her emotion in for too long. Taboo notices her distress and went up to lick her tears away. Humph, he is still a softy when a person cries in front of him. I pulled her in an arm hug and she was trying to stiffs herself from crying.

"For ten years, I was creating as a solider and I was damn good at it. I never had anyone, but Taboo and Lokitty were my only familiars that help keep me from losing myself. Even…when he (sniffs)…Luthor (sobs) took my innocence away and force his type of love towards me." She spoke softly. My heart stops and I couldn't breathe. I could tell by her body reflects and the answer are all based on her movements. Lex Luthor had forced his love on her. It was against her will and she wanted him to stop. He raped her and ignores her pleas. I felt angry at Luthor for what he did to her. I blame myself, the most, for not trying to find her 10 years ago. She told me loud enough to hear and I'm sure Clark heard it too.

It's decided. I'm taking her home with me. I nodded my head to gesture to Lokitty and Taboo to follow me into the Batmoblie. I carried her in bridal style and place her into the seats while Taboo went to the back seat and Lokitty lay on her lap. Superman came when I got into my own seat.

"Batman, What are you doing?" his tone had alarmed, but I didn't care at this moment.

"Where else would I be doing? I'm taking her home." Before he could protest, I started to drive away through the night. I took few glances to see Lilith face as she sleeps. She her lower mask is removed and is shown her features. I saw Asta nose, dark eyelashes and pink lips, but other features I'm not sure she got from. I'll need to look up her DNA test to see whose genetics materials, they used on her.

Alfred POV

I was just waiting down to the Bat cave and tend to another guest he brings home. I am quite curious on who is this guest is.

 **I was just about to finishes dusting the book shelfs when I heard the phone ringing. I pick up the phone and answered.**

" **Yes, master Bruce?"**

" **Alfred, Can you prepare one of the bedrooms?"**

" **Why Yes, sir. I take you brought someone to from the job?" I hope this person is not hurt, but judging by his tone must be serious. Very serious, indeed.**

" **In a way, yes I will be bringing someone to stay with us. However, this person will be kept in Wayne manor until I said she can go out." I took notice when he defines 'she', but I decided against on questioning him.**

" **Very well, sir."**

" **I'll see you Alfred." I hang the phone and started preparing a room right now before he arrives with a guest.**

'I do hope this guest is well-mannered.' I thought to myself, but paused at the sound of Batmobile engines echoing here. I walk at a pace and bowed at Master Bruce.

"Welcome home, Master Bruce. I trust all is well." I greeted Master Bruce, before he could answer. I got trampled by a German shepherd and started licking me all over. It seems this dog is quite friendly with everyone. Thank heavens, Master Wayne moved the dog off of me and I assumed that this dog is a guest he spoke of. He shook his head and pointed at a young lady at the seat. I looked over and saw her asleep. Oh, the poor dear. She must have a long night. I look closely at the girls face and I felt I met her somewhere before. I tried to figure it out who is she related to. Hmmm. Oh, never mind must tend to the guest right now.

The black cat jumped off of the young lady's lap and padded off to where the dog is. I gently lifted her up and carrying her on my back. She is still asleep. That's good then. I looked back and saw the dog and the black cat following behind us. I stopped at the room where this young lady will be sleeping; I had a little trouble on the door knob.

I was saved the trouble when this clever German shepherd opens the door for the young miss and me. Of both the animals enter the room first, the dog gently removed the blankets for her place in the bed and I gladly step into the room then place her in bed. I simply cover her with the blanket and I turn to saw him staring at me. I gently patted his head and he licked my hands happily.

"Remind to give you a treat for assisting me in your mistress needs." I whisper to him and left the room by closing the door quietly. I made coffee for Master Wayne and return to Batcave. I saw him at the computer analyzing the DNA file on matches of our guest.

"Coffee is ready, sir." I handed him his coffee.

"Thanks Alfred." He took a sip and the red light flashes on his computer. The screen had opened up photo of the young miss. It has listed five people.

' **DNA MATCHES** '

Asta MacDermot/Nightingale

Bruce Wayne/Batman

Elias Ainsworth/ Pilum Murialis Thorn, Child of Thorn

Deathstroke/Slade Wilson

Poison Ivy/ Pamela Isley

I was in shocked that master Bruce Wayne DNA is in her as others are in her as well. I looked at him as he stared at the screen. That would explain both of Master Wayne; mother Martha Wayne and Lady Asta MacDermot resembles to the young miss. Bless my soul. A Wayne is born unto us, though I do wish for a better timing.

"I take it that in public she is your daughter." I suggested him in a mannered way.

"Yes, Alfred. For now and I need her to be kept hidden until she is ready enough to face the world." As I feared, knowing that this unexpected events happen. After all, she as the DNA of a woman, he had loved the most in his lifetime. His friend, his partner, his happiness and his love. To be honest, I really did hope that Lady Asta would live the day to marry Master Bruce and give birth children. Sadly, that dream never came true. She sacrifices herself to stop the Abyss from opening itself to turn our world into darkness. Before Doctor Fate ever came back to the League, Asta as Nightingale had battled against Klarion the Witch-Boy in order to stop him from creating the Abyss in his amusement. She battled him hard and she had no choice, but to ripped her own heart out to seal the portal completely and never re-open for only another one-thousand years later. Oh, dear. I am starting to get tearing about that event. I wipe out the tear and must rest until tomorrow. Let's take this chance of happiness shall we?

 **So, what do think? I would say that during this creation of Lilith because think about she has a criminal mind which will help her in the Justice League. Batman will be developed a protective father soon. And Elias will be there as well since he will be pleased that Asta legacy will on through her. Be sure to read my other stories as well. Thank you very much for your patience.**


	3. Chapter 3: MAGNOLIA - Nobility

Chapter 3 Trying new things

"Talk"

'Mind'

 **Flashbacks**

 _: Phone/text:_

Bruce POV

Its' been at least six months, since I have taken in Melanie to Wayne Manor and Alfred has been thrilled to see her. As I have study her, Melanie has been relaxing herself and she has been taking a step of a time. The basic are eat, sleep, walk and watching tv. I'll be calling for the doctors' appointment on her balanced health soon as possible. She has been around on both Taboo and Lokitty has been with her every time. I couldn't shake this feeling off on more of her cat. Lokitty seems to be an otherworldly aura around it. The Taboo doesn't seem to mind about the cat, but it's probably this whole familiars thing to them.

At first, she seems confused at the routine because she wasn't taught to doing whatever she wants, but follows orders without questions.

" **What am I supposed to be doing?" Melanie asked me while tilted her head sideways.**

" **Whatever you want Melanie. Remember you have a soul and free will." She had a confused expression on her face. And simply, left to do what I asked her.**

Well, not what I had in mind, but a bit better because she is tending the gardens and enjoy the smell of my mother's rose beds. She developed plant ability to revive any dead plant or created a new flower from a cup of soil dirt. Amazing ability must due to Poison Ivy DNA. I have been checking her DNA that is mixed in Melanie and so far Melanie has only half of DNA from other paternal sources.

Such as Deathstroke swordsmanship's skills and Marksmanships, Poison Ivy's Chlorokinesis (Thank goodness she didn't inherited her seduction attitude towards men and poison lips.), Elias Ainsworth manipulating of shadows. Asta MacDermot/Nightingale is her ability as magic and high-level of prodigy of sorcery, and Finally Batman's Master hacker and computer technician, Multilingualism, and Master of Stealth.

As I was done checking with the computer in the Cave, I went back to up to check on Melanie to see how she was adapting into my world. As I walk down the hallway, I notice something papers are scatter a bit and Melanie is resting her head on the desk. I lean down to pick up the papers, but they weren't blank and felt charcoal on it. I examined my fingers and flip the pages. TO my surprise, it was stretches of the rose beds, the cave, Wayne manor, and….

ME.

She actually, drew a picture of me. She must have caught it when I wasn't looking. Ha, to think that she is really have an artist fingertips. She must've wanted to become an artist or somewhere in that field. I gather up the rest of the papers and put them on the desk. I place the blanket on her. I was about to turn around when her cat is on the desk looking at me.

I was in shocked when I couldn't sense any presence of the cat or heard any noise from it. The cat just gave me the look and shifted its eyes on Melanie. I could tell that it's very protective of her so I'll leave her alone for a time being.

' _One step at a time'_ I thought to myself.

Lokitty P.O.V.

Don't worry my kitten. You'll be safe and this so-called father seems to be trustworthy enough.

'Meow.'

My precious little girl. Please take your time and gain yourself more human dignity. I look down at her and if I can smile I would show it.

'Taboo, I believe it is time that her to emerge from her shelter life' I send my telepathy thoughts to Taboo.

Taboo raises his head up and seated himself.

'Yes, and this time. I will protect my master.'

I mewed at admiration of his devotion to our Melanie. No matter what she decides, or what they may called her. No this little magi you are our child.

 **Hi everybody. Sorry and thank you for your patience. I was completely busing with College and job. So, thank you everyone on continue my fanfic's. So, I'll see you all soon.**


End file.
